The invention generally relates to computer game accessories, and particularly relates to joysticks having automatic firing capabilities and being adapted for use with personal computers.
The automatic firing feature of a typical joystick is designed to simulate the rapid actuation of a firing push switch on a joystick by generating a series of electrical pulses that are in communication with the appropriate joystick connector elements of a computer system.
Most joysticks having automatic firing capabilities, however, are not always sufficiently responsive when the automatic firing feature is selected. Sometimes when the function is selected the rate of firing that appears on the computer screen is slow and other times the rate varies considerably, sometimes even while the automatic firing feature is being employed. The result is that the automatic firing feature is often difficult to control and this detracts from the utility of the device and the user's enjoyment of the computer game system generally.